rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx (LORE)
Secret origins of Jinx (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) '''File number: 10111 Real name: Penelope “Penny” Mina Fortin (has resumed use of her maiden name since her husband vanished) Date of Birth: 1918, Iowa Marital status: married (her husband, Henry Wales, is missing) Race: White Family: son (Allen, b. 1936, age 8) Occupation: Waitress, Dave’s bar and grill, Chicago Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: American Education: High School dropout due to pregnancy Appearance: 5’3, appears older than her actual age of 33, brown hair, pale complexion Distinguishing marks: scar on right cheek, lower lip, right forearm, left abdomen, large circular birthmark on back, has broken almost every bone in her body, many smaller scars, bruises and scrapes Criminal record: several traffic violations, 3 cases of mistaken identity in theft cases, 4 cases of being a public nuisance (charges dropped) Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: none Background: Miss Fortin was born to an old upper class family who subsequently lost most of their fortune in 1929 and later, their lives in a freak electrical accident, while Miss. Fortin was in high school. She married her high school sweetheart, pregnant. The couple had problems and he vanished in August, 1941, taking what little remained of the family wealth. Since then, her life has been plagued by minor and major misfortunes, ranging between being struck by several cars, to being mistaken for known criminals and being arrested. Her job as a waitress barely makes ends meet. After she posted several complaints to the police over vandalism, petty theft, muggings and physical attacks, the police department charged her with being a nuisance, the number of complaints being so high that the department believed she was either trying to get attention or she was the victim of some strange conspiracy. Under investigation, officers realized that all of her complaints were completely accurate and other theories were generated. The manifestation of her talent takes a particularly uncanny form, perhaps reinforced (and reinforcing) by her own beliefs in a malicious and dangerous universe. Abilities: Miss Fortin’s talent can be summarized by “anything that can go wrong, will.” If a bucket of dirty water is being dumped on the sidewalk, Miss Fortin will be under it. If a driver gets distracted for an instant, Miss Fortin will just happen to be crossing the street and, if she isn’t injured herself, she will drop her groceries under the tires. Dave, her employer, claims that she has spilled countless cups of coffee, most usually on herself. So far he has only threatened to fire her. Although she is usually humiliated or injured by these events, so far nothing life threatening has occurred. We believe there is some combination of unconscious telekinesis and foretelling involved, but we have thus far been unable to help her focus her abilities on more useful things. At our first meeting, the chair she sat in crumbled under her, the photographer broke his camera when he tripped and tore her dress, and our pens and papers caught fire from my partner’s cigarette. Since trying to prepare this report, I broke three typewriters and six pens, until I began to work out of her sight. It is possible that the car may be repaired but I’m not sure the driver will ever be the same. Psychological profile: Miss Fortin has an air of helplessness and has given up on any happiness in life, and seems driven to make others as miserable as she is. Her dejected outlook on life is almost impossible to counteract by any demonstrations or attempts to assist her, especially since her ill-fortune started, making it almost impossible for any gesture to go right. She is not surprised by the awful things that happen to her, but accepts them docilely. The sole means of motivating her is her son, who she loves with a cloying affection that the boy himself appears to resent. So far, none of her ill fortune has harmed him. Current assignment: We have arranged a vacation from her job and are attempting intensive training at our facility near Washington. If that fails, some suggest that we place her in a detention center, with minimal objects around her to prevent her from harming herself, on the idea that if her cycle of bad luck could be broken somehow, she may gain control over her abilities spontaneously. Status updates: (See attached documents)